V1.0.0.32
Essa atualização foi a primeira versão do jogo na era de ouro e foi lançada uma semana antes do lançamento oficial do jogo. Essa versão do jogo teve um Hotfix um dia antes do dia de lançamento. PvP.Net v0.29.03 Geral * Arte para o "Fim de Jogo" foi atualizada. * A página de perfil do invocador agora mostra mais estatísticas detalhadas pelo últimos 10 jogos. * Talentos que você não tem pré-requisitos ficam cinza para uma fácil referência visual. * A tela de seleção de campeões foi melhorada com ajustes visuais menores. * Todas as barras de experiência estão agora consistentes em estilo e cor. * "Arte de Navegação de Skins de Campeão" foi melhorada. Bugs * Corrigido um erro no perfil de invocador que mostrava a barra de experiência como sempre cheia. * Corrigido um erro que fazia com que a lista de amigos não mostrasse o status correto durante ou após os jogos. League of Legends v1.0.0.32 Nova HUD no jogo * A informação é melhor compartimentada com suas habilidades, saúde, mana e experiência no centro; informações e estatísticas do jogador à esquerda; e o mini-mapa inalterado à direita. * Os novos indicadores de equipe permitem que você compare rapidamente sua própria saúde com a do seu alvo. * Mais espaço de jogo utilizável, com menos interferência de HUD ao jogar no time roxo. * Arte mais minimalista, mas de maior qualidade. * Escalonamento mais inteligente significa que a escala da interface do usuário não afetará mais o bate-papo e os buffs. Novo Mapa de Duas Rotas – Twisted Treeline * Twisted Treeline é uma das poucas florestas remanescentes perto de Zaun que não foi explorada por recursos naturais; Um simples olhar superficial para a geografia da arena rapidamente explica por quê. O uso indevido da magia - principalmente de Zaun, mas também das numerosas batalhas travadas aqui durante as várias Guerras Rúnicas - fez com que o ambiente verdejante da Twisted Treeline penetrasse o terreno em uma aparência bizarra e alienígena. * Twisted Treeline pode ser acessado na seção de treino do Game. Campeões * Partículas atualizadas. * Corrigido um problema em que Cho'Gath não se aproximava o suficiente do alvo para quando em tamanho grande. ; * ** Blind duration reduced to seconds from . * ** Magic resist reduced to 100 from 120. ** Magic resist will reduce damage dealt to turrets. ** Turrets now detonate upon Heimerdinger's death. * : mana cost decreased to 24/32/40/48/54 from 25/35/45/55/65. * : mana cost decreased to 30/42/54/66/78 from 30/45/60/75/90. * : ** Cooldown increased to 60 from 45. ** Ability power ratio decreased to 0.4 from 0.5. * Updated particles. * : damage reduced to 240/360/480 from 300/400/500. * : range reduced to 550 from 600. ; * General ** Added new alternate attack animations. * ** Tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * ** Tooltip now shows mana cost per level. * Changed model. ; * ** Stacks applied from casting should properly increase Tryndamere's stats. * Added team color indicators to particle. * Fixed a bug that allowed you to instantly after using . * : ** It will now break its animation if the target breaks free. ** The animation should properly display for all players. Itens * : recipe cost increased to 1200 from 850. * : tooltip was updated to match the functionality of the item. Turrets * Added an innate 75 magic resist to lower damage from abilities such as and . * Backdoor bonus increased to 250 from 175. Miscelânea * New Announcer voiceovers. * Added chat commands. ** /r replies to the last person who whispered you. ** /mute "" will block all in-game chat from that player. * Cast frames on auto attacks have been calibrated for all units. * Soft movement speed diminishing returns increased to 415 from 400 MS. * Hard movement speed diminishing returns increased to 490 from 475 MS. * Diminishing returns on slows formula modified to kick in at 220 from 210 MS. * Fixed some getting stuck and unable to move issues. * Fixed surrender bugs. * Fixed several client crash bugs. * Added message box that will display if the game is started with a non Shader 2.0 compatible video card (or drivers). Hotfixes 25 de Outubro de 2009 A quick hotfix was deployed for the first retail version of the game. All summoner data was reset for the last time in preparation for launch. Players' levels, win/loss/leave rate, and Influence Points were reset. Usernames, passwrods, summoner names, buddy lists, etc. remained intact. Rewards to players were based on the following criteria: * All users with an Elo over 1500 received a one week double IP boost. * The top 500 Elo players received a unique "Master Beta Tester" summoner icon as soon as this functionality was made available in PVP.net. * The top 100 Elo players received a "Grandmaster Beta Tester" icon as soon as the functionality was made available in PVP.net. * Additionally, all Elo ratings over 1650 were automatically reset to 1650 to create a bigger pool of players at that rank for matchmaking. PVP.net V0.29.09 * Fixed several bugs with the buddy list. * Fixed a bug that caused the experience bar in the summoner profile to always appear full. * Changed the name of "Practice Games" to "Practice & Bot Games" in the Play Games screen. * Set default Spell Book page count to 2. * Fixed a bug that was causing Masteries to grey-out incorrectly. * Fixed a bug that was causing previous games in the summoner profile to show the wrong items. * Fixed a bug that caused small icons on the champion select screen to be hidden by the scroll bar. * Global chat is now available in tutorial games. League of Legends V1.0.0.32 * Changed default key bindings in-game (can easily be reverted in the key bindings menu under options): ** A: Attack move ** S: Stop ** D: Summoner Spell 1 ** F: Summoner Spell 2 * Added new wall art to the HUD. * Fixed a bug that was causing the "lock" button to not light up correctly. * Fixed a bug that was causing the "unlock camera" button to be clicked twice. * Fixed a bug that was causing non-champion units to display 0 for all of their stats in the HUD. * Fixed the "hide wall art" option in the options menu to function correctly. * Increased the size of team indicators and target frames by 10%. * "Level of detail" settings optimized for the original Summoner's Rift map. * Fixed a visual bug with . * Added a toggle option for the FPS and Latency indicators (Ctrl+F). * Fixed certain particle effects being visible through the Fog of War. * Fixed a bug that was preventing from using his ultimate while dead unless he acquired a target. * Fixed a bug that was causing to disappear for a short time when his target dies while he was mid-flight. * Fixed a bug that was causing particle to become stuck in terrain. * Fixed a target acquisition bug with . Problema Conhecido * The Influence Points counter at the top right of the PVP.net client (next to the crossed swords icon) is not updating in real-time. You can refresh this counter by restarting the game client. (This only applies when the store is online). 30 de Outubro de 2009 PVP.net * The tooltip for Riot Points has been updated. * Champion tooltips have been updated. * Fixed a bug related to Newbie Island Matchmaking not functioning properly. League of Legends * The tutorial auxiliary text has been updated to reflect the change in Summoner Spell keybindings to D and F. en:V1.0.0.32 zh:V1.0.0.32